


Space Brownies

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use, little hurt, lots of giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter and Neal have a peculiar stake out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills my ‘drugged’ H/C Bingo square. But remember, don´t do drugs ;-)

“Mozzie! I think the brownies are cooled down enough.” June calls out to Mozzie who is sitting behind a Parcheesi board.

“OK, I will wrap them.”

Mozzie divides the brownies in portions in brown paper bags.

“What smells to delicious?”

Neal comes down the stairs.

“Going out?” June informs.

“No, Peter is picking me up, we have a stake out. Another long and dull night in that smelly van, but otherwise Diana had to do it, and we agreed she needed to be with Theo.”

“Well, to lighten the burden of another night in oppression of the suit, we made you some brownies. Take the first bag.” Mozzie says while walking back to the board game.

“Wait a second, I will fill a thermos flask with coffee.” June calls out.

“Thanks, June. Got to go, Peter is waiting for me.” Neal takes out a brownie and stuffs it in his mouth while leaving.

 

* *  *

 

“Stop fidgeting, Neal.”

“Seriously Peter, I can’t understand you can just sit here and do nothing.”

“I am not doing nothing Neal, we are surveilling that building.”

“Yeah, yeah, we are a watching a building with a closed door for hours…”

“Hours? We haven´t been here that long. But welcome to our lives, Neal. How many hours do you think I spend surveilling you?” The moment the words leave Peter´s mouth, he regrets them. Neal will never let it go.

“Well it feels like hours to me. June packed me some goodies, want some?”

“Is there coffee?”

Neal glares at Peter, with a you got to be kidding me face.

“Yes please.”

Neal pours them both a cup and opens the bag with brownies.

“June made us brownies.”

Peter takes one and bites. “These are good.”

“You are just saying that because Elizabeth doesn’t allow sweets.”

“Still, they are good. Can I have another one?”

“Sure, Neal puts the open bag next to Peter, he takes one himself and enjoys it with his coffee.”

 

* *  *

 

“Neal?”

“Hmm?” Neal looks up with heavy eyelids.

“Do you hear that?”

“What?”

“Nothing?” Peter giggles.

“You want me to hear nothing?” Neal is now laughing too. Peter´s giggling is so off-character, Neal can only join him.

“Man, I am sleepy.” Neal sighs when he stops laughing. “Do you mind if I take a short nap?”

“Of course not, bro, here, put your head down on my jacket.”

Neal nuzzles the jacket and start giggling again. “This is soft and it smells of you.”

“Are there more brownies?” Peter asks, while looking in the bag. “There is two left, one for each.” He hands Neal the last brownie. Neal wants to take it out of Peter´s hand, but overshoots by a mile.

“Here.” Peter puts the piece in Neal´s mouth laughing.

“You know what Neal, maybe we should get some pizza in here, you used to send stuff to the van, why don’t you do that anymore?”

“Because I am now IN the van, Peter.”

Peter ponders a moment about the concept.

“Right, so what do you say we call for some junk food?”

“Yay here. Let´s get some really greasy stuff. Here, wait.” Neal fumbles with his phone and calls a number.

 

* *  *

 

“Peter? Neal?” Diana calls out when she enters the van. When she doesn´t get any answer, she draws her gun and slowly makes her way in, until she sees that both men are sleeping. Around them, there are pizza boxes and other junk food bags. She wonders what they have been doing. Peter is not allowed this kind of food, Elizabeth would kill him and she never has seen Neal Caffrey eat junk food. So it must be true what Mozzie told her on the phone.

She takes out her phone and calls Mozzie, luckily she has it since he has been babysitting Theo.

“Mozzie, I found them, they are fast asleep, do you have transport to pick them up? We are on the corner of the Kay and Railroad Avenue.”

When Mozzie promises to come immediately, she shakes Peter.

“Come on, Peter, wake up.”

Peter lets out a groan but opens his eyes.

“What happened?” He slurs.

“You tell me, Peter.”

“Did I fall asleep?”

“The both of you.”

Peter looks over where Neal is drooling on his jacket.

“What happened?”

“Did you eat brownies?”

“Yeah, Neal brought some over. June made them.”

“Hm hm. She did, but they were brownies Mozzie and she made for a friend of hers that has cancer.” She looks meaningful at Peter.

“Oh My God, they were pot brownies?”

Diana nods.

Peter kicks Neal´s chair and his head bumps into the monitor.

“Auw Peter, be careful.”

“Wake up Neal, we fell asleep on the job.”

Neal is instantly awake.

“What?”

“The brownies you brought? They were weed laced.”

Neal´s lips curl.

“Don´t you dare laugh. This is seriously Neal.”

Neal looks around. “Wow, I guess we had the munchies, right?”

Diana nods with a small smile on her face.

“I called Mozzie, he is going to pick you up and bring you home. I will finish your shift. Nobody needs to know.”

Both Peter and Neal start laughing for no apparent reason.

 

* *  *

 

“So where did you get the pot, Mozzie?” Peter asks the next day. “Wait, I don´t think I want to know.”

“For your information, it was medical Marijuana, suit.”

“What, you went shopping at the local pharmacy?”

“Of course not. June´s friend has cancer and has a registration with the New York Medical Marijuana Program. We made her the cookies. So it is all legit, suit!”

“Still, I would appreciate it when you mark the bags so you don´t switch them out.”

“Do you know what that bag costs? There will not be a next time. I am not in the habit of giving free pot brownies to anybody, so I gave the recipe to Elizabeth.” Mozzie explains with his most innocent expression.

Peter turns back to Mozzie with a shocked look. He can hear Neal laugh in the background.

How did this become his reality?

 


End file.
